Chapter 1
The Beginning is the first chapter of the War Arc, and the first chapter of the Shin Tatakai no Homies manga. Short Summary The armies of the Naruto Empire and the Bleach Realm prepare to fight each other. Long Summary Jared Butler sits in his bed admiring a picture of Lord Sauce, promising to destroy the Bleachers in his name. In the Naruto Empire, General Charles Jefferson returns after a long absence. He is greeted by many, including his second-in-command, Chan Reed, who informs Charles that Bo Faughman has tagged everyone they need. Charles tells Chan to kill Bo, since he is only good for tags, and Chan blows a hole through Bo. Tim Besie asks Akeem J. Austin if he has the scans and calcs; Akeem replies yes for the scans, but since Naruto Forums is down at the moment, they can't take any calcs with them, so they will just use proper scaling. When Alton Gardner asks about Take5 or VS Battles, Cameron Bennett tells him that they are not accepted in DBH debates. Nicholas Uchiha states that Yhwach is calculated at , but Charles states that he doesn't care and that the Naruto Empire will lowball him. When Elijah Logan states that Gon is stronger than Sasuke, Charles promptly executes him and tells him to learn his place. All of the Narutards line up in order to crush the Bleachtards. In the Bleach Realm, its leader Reda Azzi senses that the Narutards are making their move, ordering one of his men to bring him his helmet. Once it's on, Reda remarks that it's time to settle this debate and asks his men if they're ready. Mohammed L-Abode states that hax is greater than DC, and that, concerning potency, Mugetsu had a shit range but it still took down Aizen. Simque Youngreddy remarks that Bleach doesn't have many DC feats, and that the final battle took place in a castle but it's still multi-continental. Simque adds that Narutards love flashy things so for them any big explosion can solo Bleach. Simque also adds that the Narutards have many fodder debaters, considering that some of them think Madara can beat Nappa and that Itachi's Genjutsu can take down Goku with a simple glance. Dante Matthews states that Tōshirō Hitsugaya solos, but then states that he likes Sasuke. Reda tells Simque to kill Dante, but Azor Ahai tries to stop him, stating that Dante is an ally, but Simque kills Dante anyway. Billy Chaona states that the Bleachers can crush the Narutards (using Billy Squires as demonstration), but Gabriel Glanville states that capable doesn't mean they can. Henrical Simon invites the other Bleachers to crush the Narutards. In the Council of the Multiverse, Brennon Lockett arrives. Gabriel Hydes states that the universe will be in danger if the Council does nothing to stop the war, so he states that he will go all out. Sam Ashton Metcalfe states that he's tired of seeing Bleach and Naruto posts, and that he needs to shitpost ASAP. Brennon explains that Jared and Reda are going at it, Charles has destroyed Planet Fodder and killed all of the innocent people on it, and that, with his power of omniscience, he knows everything that's happening and what will happen, but he has to move there to stop them; Brennon suggests crushing both sides and ending the war once and for all. The Narutards reach Planet Fodder, and Charles explains that Teiko Jackson was born there but left after learning how to breathe in space. Chan states that Charles can destroy a planet just by pointing his finger at it. Charles promptly does so, but his attack is tanked by Nathaniel Brooks. Charles notes that he teleported all the way from the Bleach Realm, as well as tanking his attack with only a scratch. Chan tells Charles that he will deal with Nathaniel. In an epilogue, Narutard Yuan Kai-Fai has been captured by the Bleachers, with Reda stating that his wank and Bleach lowball is unacceptable. Chapter Notes *The Naruto Empire is introduced. *The Bleach Realm is introduced. *The Council of the Multiverse is introduced. *Planet Fodder is introduced. **Teiko Jackson is revealed to have been born there, but he left after learning how to breathe in space. *Charles Jefferson can destroy a planet just by looking at it. **Charles destroys Planet Fodder. *Nathaniel Brooks can tank a planet-destroying attack with only a scratch. *Chan Reed and Nathaniel Brooks prepare to fight. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Legend: : means that the character in question dies during this chapter. *Jared Butler *Lord Sauce (photograph) *Charles Jefferson *Chan Reed *Bo Faughman *Tim Besie *Akeem J. Austin *Alton Gardner *Cameron Bennett *Kyle Alba *Nicholas Uchiha *Elijah Logan *Reda Azzi *Nio Miore Oac *Azor Ahai *Mohammed L-Abode *Nathaniel Brooks *Simque Youngreddy *Dante Matthews *Billy Chaona *Thomas Squires *Gabriel Glanville *Henrical Simon *Brennon Lockett *Gabriel Hydes *Sam Ashton Metcalfe *Xavier Zain (mentioned) *Teiko Jackson *Aaron Helfer *Yuan Kai-Fai Locations *Naruto Empire *Bleach Realm **Reda's castle *Council of the Multiverse *Planet Fodder Items *Reda's helmet Battles None. Mentioned Only *Naruto Forums *Take5 *VS Battles *Yhwach *Gon Freeccs *Mugetsu *Sōsuke Aizen *Madara Uchiha *Nappa *Itachi Uchiha *Genjutsu *Goku *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Xavier Zain *Thanos *'' '' Trivia Scans Scans in this chapter are taken from the following series: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Errors *A couple of frames in this chapter are accidentally in the Imgur album twice. These include: **The color spread, featuring Jared Butler and Lord Sauce **Nicholas Uchiha stating that Yhwach is calculated at External links *Chapter 1: The Beginning on Imgur Navigation Category:Chapters Category:War Arc Chapters